New Rankings and New Beginnings
by Legacygal
Summary: Sequel to Reunion and Rebellion. Zekk takes over the government of Ennth, but there is something he must do out of Ennthian tradition first. JZ. Please read Reuion and Rebellion First if you haven't already. *Not to be finished*
1. Taking Over

**New Rankings and New Beginnings**

**By Bethany, aka LegacyGal**

Disclaimer: If it's not on wookiepedia, Its probably mine. If it is, It's not mine. Don't use my

OC s without my permission. Thanks.

**WHAT HAS CHANGED IN FORMAT SINCE "REUNION AND REBELLION"**

**no more Dramatis personae, will be replaced by list of OC s at end of chapter.**

**Tell me if you like this change or not. **

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ****MY FANFIC, **_**REUNION AND REBELLION**_**, STOP AND GO READ THAT. IT'S RELATIVELY SHORT, AND THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO IT. THIS STORY WILL PROBABY NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT. **

**Chapter 1: Taking over **

"Myka, watch out!" The apprentice ducked a blast from a trooper. Zekk knew it was going to be messy, most of the time walking up to the head of a government and saying, "Hey you! Resign, I'm taking your job" doesn't go over to well. But this was just sloppy. The troops seemed reluctant to shoot either him or Myka. They were in no visible formation, The General Supreme, whose name was found out to be Cain Terrace, was giving vary vague orders. He showed no concern for the safety of his troops, just that they kill the two Jedi and that he got away. The last thing the pair wanted was to hurt any Ennthians, especially the soldiers that Zekk would soon command. Blaze and Avan gave cover fire with stun bolts while master and apprentice charged after the fleeing man. Zekk overtook him and slammed him against a wall. Myka turned to ward off any troopers that may have followed them.

"I'll give you anything, Jedi!" The coward against the wall stammered. "I have money! Lots of it! Ennth has beautiful women. Any one you like? I'll make sure she's yours!" Zekk rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_I_ will propose the deals here, Terrace. This is my one offer: hand control over to me, and I will let you go. Uninjured. You keep all your money."

"Fine! Please, just let me go!" No guts whatsoever. Pathetic.

"Good choice. Now here's the second part of the deal: If I ever catch you on Ennth again, or doing other troublesome things elsewhere, I will turn you over to the friends in high places that I know. Like Jaina Solo. Or Jagged Fel. Oh wait! That's right. I have a friend-of-a-friend. How 'bout old Bobba Fet?" The little man shook his head furiously.

"So we have a deal?" he squeaked.

"Yes. Now go tell your soldiers that I don't like them shooting at me and my companions." He nodded vigorously, drops of sweat flew off his forehead. Gross. Zekk and Myka followed him back to the clearing where Blaze and Avan were still fending off Ennthian troops.

"Stop! Stop!" Cain cried. The soldiers seemed relieved to not have to continue shooting, and lowered their weapons immediately. The resigning General Supreme briefly explained that he was stepping down and installing Jedi Zekk Jaunter as the new General Supreme.

Several hours later, the cowardly man stood on a balcony overlooking a large group of Ennthians. The presence of holocams indicated that his message was also being streamed to residents all over the planet.

"People of Ennth, I have called you today to inform you of something. I am resigning." He looked hurt as a cheer rose from about half the audience that was on location.

"However, as is my duty, I am appointing my successor before I leave. I present to you, my successor, Jedi Knight Zekk Jaunter." A gasp rose from the audience, and was hushed as Zekk strode out on to the balcony. Avan and Blaze had not been kidding; he was a bit of a legend. But the silence didn't last long. Soon cheers rose up from the whole crowd.

"As is custom, he will take control of this system at the end of this year, which, as you know, is in approximately three standard months. During that time, he will select for himself a bride..."

"A _what?" _Zekk exclaimed softly. Only Myka, who had come to stand beside him heard.

"Master, surely you remember that it is customary for the next General Supreme to marry a week before being sworn in to office."

"No, I forgot that." Myka laughed softly.

"Master gonna get hitched! Who's the ball-and-chain gonna be?" Zekk ignored her. Cain concluded his talk to the people, and they returned inside. "Jaina might look nice in an Ennthian wedding dress..." Myka's voice trailed off, and Zekk's face turned a reddish color. A month had past since Zekk had mentioned his plan to correct the corrupt government. During that month, he had read up on what he had missed on his year-long break from civilization, organized a few strategies, and somehow managed to get Jaina to go on a date with him. It had gone better than either had expected. Little daytime outings had been scheduled pretty regularly throughout the next few weeks, and several dinner dates. Myka had decided that they were "adorable together", and had taken to teasing the couple, which Jaina's apprentice, Jolvin, had begun to find amusing as well. "Do you think Jedi Solo would let me be her bridesmaid?" Myka grinned at her master as she said this.

"I think 'Jedi Solo' would tell you to shut up right about now."

~.~.~.~

Jaina Solo jumped out of her Stealth-X fighter and approached Zekk, as Jolvin exited his A-wing and approached Myka. Zekk smiled and extended a hand, which she took, and pulled herself closer to him to brush his lips with a soft, quick kiss before withdrawing to arms length. She noticed Myka snickering, and Jolvin trying (and failing) to hide a smirk. Zekk rolled his eyes at the two teenagers, and led her away.

"Are you up for a picnic? I'd love for you to see the Ennthian countryside, he said casually.

"Sure. Got any champagne? We need to celebrate," She replied.

"Celebrate what?" he asked quickly. She studied him curiously.

"Um, that in a few months you will be the General Supreme of Ennth? Does that ring a bell?" she said with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah, that." Zekk looked away. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**MY OC s**

Blaze

Avan Maire

Myka Vox

Jolvin Jay

Cain Terrace

**So that was the first chapter of book two! OH MY GOSH I'M SO EXCITED! LOL! Anyway, the rating on this one may change to T, just as a head's up. I'm not sure yet. Also I'm having lot's of fun writing Myka's character. She's based off of me (But I am Tattoo free. The cross on Myka's cheek is symbolic to me because I am a devout Christian) and Jolvin is based off of a good friend of mine. ANYWAY... review review review!**

**Rock on Dudes and Dudettes!**

**L3VE Bethany XOXOXOXO**


	2. Reserved With These Words

Chapter 2: Life's No Picnic, Except for Now

Disclaimer:

So I went on E bay and bought the rights to Star Wars. Yeah, keep dreaming...

NOTE: This chapter is very loosely based off of the song "Treasure" by Flyleaf. If you haven't heard the song, I suggest looking it up. It's an awesome song! It's on their second album, "Memento Mori."

_**Blaze- Now if I told you, wouldn't that spoil the story?**_

Jaina looked in awe around her. Zekk had said before that Ennth was beautiful, but she wasn't expecting it to be _this _beautiful. Rolling grassy hills were everywhere. Fruit trees were intermingled with blossoming ones. Gigantic formations of shining obsidian towered over the landscape, a faint reminder to the volcanoes that peeked through the clouds. It was to one of these giants that Zekk was currently leading her towards. This one had an ancient fruit tree in its shadow. Nearby was a cliff face, and beyond that, a gigantic ocean.

They settled under the tree, but only after Zekk had plucked two particularly succulent-looking fruits from it. The sun was setting over the horizon, dying the entire area in a rosy-pink glow. Jaina pulled out the dinner they had brought: fresh artisan bread, cheese, vegetables, and champagne. It was quite simple. She bit into a piece of bread. The outside was crusty, but on the inside, it was soft and still warm. Moving over, she rested her head on the tall, dark-haired man's shoulder. Zekk shifted to a more comfortable position, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She glanced up to notice the distracted look in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" she asked, reaching out with the Force to see if she could sense why he seemed upset.

"Nothing," was his almost too fast reply. He was cloaking his feelings.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes. Believe me, if something was _wrong,_ you would know about it by now. I promise." Jaina narrowed her eyes skeptically, but decided not to pick a fight with him about it. The evening was beautiful, and she didn't want to ruin it with an argument. She simply wrapped her arms around his ribcage.

"If ever anything _is _wrong, you know you can talk to me about it, right?" Jaina added softly. Zekk reached over to brush a lock of hair out of her face.

"Yes. And I promise that no matter what you say, I will always be here if you need me." Strange. _No matter what she said?_ It seemed odd. He still had that far away look in his eyes. And was that... fear?

"I'll be back in a moment," he said as he pulled himself to his feet and walked around to the other side of the massive tree, reaching up to grab some more fruit, and to get the champagne. He returned, setting the fruits down beside her, then sitting back down. Jaina picked up one of the purple, juicy spheres and bit into it.

"Jaina?" Zekk said softly.

"'Sup," she answered with a playful tone in her voice. There was a pause.

"Are you up for a dance?" Of course she was up for a dance. She loved dancing. Soon they were twirling to soft music from a player that Zekk had brought.

"Jaina?"

"Yes?" Zekk stopped and dropped to one knee, still holding one of her hands. He produced a sparkling ring from his pocket.

"Marry me?"

~.~.~.~

Jolvin and Myka were lounging in a room of the suite that the Ennthian government had provided for Myka and her master, watching a comedy holovid. There were snacks and drinks on the table in front of them, and the floor, and the section of couch between them. In the middle of the movie, they had gotten into a food fight. It was just one of those great times that nothing particularly special happened, but would be treasured and remembered for a lifetime.

"I wonder what the masters are doing on their picnic?" Jolvin ventured. Almost as if on cue, Zekk walked through the doorway.

"Hey," the two teenagers said in unison.

"Hey," Zekk replied. "Jolvin, it's past your curfew." The teenage boy got up and grumbled a good night as he left for his own quarters. Zekk took his spot.

"Well?" Myka asked.

"Well what?" Zekk replied. He knew full well what she was asking.

"Did you pop the question?" She was on the edge of her seat.

"I did."

"And?"

~.~.~.~

Jolvin was nearly back to the suite he was sharing with his Master when Myka darted past him. He was about to ask what she was doing, but before he could, she grabbed his access card and opened the door to his and Jaina's quarters. There was a startled cry from the diminutive Jedi master, and then Myka screaming excitedly. Jolvin ran to the door way to see what was wrong. What he saw was Myka hugging a startled-looking Jaina. Myka was also grinning broadly.

"What the heck is going on?" Jolvin asked.

"Apparently, Myka just found out that I agreed to marry her master," Jaina explained.

**No new OC s**

**So I planned to post this yesterday, but my guy-friend texted me that his girlfriend (who is a close friend of mine) told him that I said I liked him, and I got into a big text-fight with the girlfriend because I had told her NOT to tell him. Thankfully, no friendships were ruined. And then I forgot about this... In short, I meant to post this sooner than I did, so sorry guys. (Don't you just love teen social drama?)Anyway, please click on the beautiful, magical review button! I WILL GIVE YOU AN INVISIBLE COOKIE IF YOU DO!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't to cheesy... **

**Rock on, Dudes and Dudettes!**

**L3VE, Bethany**


	3. Back to Life

Chapter 3: Back to Life

Disclaimer: I only own OCs, the plot, etc.

_**Blaze- now aren't you glad I didn't spoil it? lol**_

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. The floor was cold. _"The Floor?"_ he thought to himself. _"Why am I on the floor?"_ He began to sit up, apparently he did this to quickly, as the following headache indicated. He went to put a hand to his head, only to discover his wrists were linked together. _"Hands cuffed together, nothing makes sense, splitting headache. I must've been drunk, and landed myself in a drunk tank," _Jag concluded. He carefully pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over to what appeared to be the door. _"This is gonna kill my reputation,"_ the Head-of-State realized, grimly. _"Great."_

"Hey! Anyone there?" he called. The volume of his voice hurt his own ears. "Okay, yes. Mister Squeaky-clean reputation, Jagged Fel, got drunk. I'm sorry!, Can you _please_ just let me out of here so I can go home and get some painkillers for my overhang and then take a shower and a nap?"

"Mister Fel, I believe you are mistaken. You were not drunk, you were sedated." At the window, a black-helmeted face appeared. Memories flooded back. The gun pointed at his head. Being led out of his office. The man (or was it a woman?) leading him out of the building before hitting him with a stun bolt. Then everything was lost.

"How long was I out?" Jag questioned as the person entered. The person was silent. He pulled out the gun. Jag could tell it was still set to stun. _"Yeah, that's not going to happen,"_ Jag thought to himself. He moved toward the person.

"Freeze Fel, or I'll shoot!" Jag stopped, but only for a second. Then he sprang. The person was to shocked to move, and by the time he recovered, he was to close to shoot. He wrapped his cuffed wrists around the persons neck and used his weight as momentum to swing around so he was behind the man/woman in black and his wrists were under their chin. Jag dropped to his knees, pulling against his throat. The armor made it difficult to strangle this guy. The kidnapper panicked, and the gun went up, trying to shoot Jag with a stun bolt. Jag grabbed it, then pushed the person to the ground and shot them with a stun bolt.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jag mumbled. He began to remove the armor, and put it on himself. Then he noticed the guy's face, and yes, it was indeed a guy. He recognized him. It was Daala's old security guard. _"Did Daala have this guy kidnap me?" _he thought. He wouldn't put it past her. She had said that she had sent him on a mission when he noticed the man's absence. Jag shrugged. _"Worry 'bout that later. First priority: get the heck out of here."_ The guard was about Jag's size. The head-of-state nodded as he realized this. He dressed him in the clothes he had been wearing. He found a dark colored bag in a pocket on the utility belt that was now around his waist. He put it over the man's head, and hoisted him up so his arm was around his shoulder. He dragged him to the door, where he let himself out. He started down the hallway. A cleaning droid bustled by him.

"Oh! Sir! You're transport is ready!" it exclaimed. _"Perfect." _Jag thought.

"What docking bay?" he replied, his voice muffled by the voice changer.

"Why, the only one sir. Where are you taking Mister Fel here?" it answered, and then gestured at the unconscious guard.

"Change of plans. He comes with me." Jag started off before the droid could ask him any more questions. He didn't want to risk giving himself away. He made his way to the transport. It was a small ship, and they appeared to currently be on a larger ship, maybe twice the size of the _Millennium Falcon. _Jag dumped the man currently posing as himself in the copilot's seat. He powered up the ship and blasted off, but only after writing down the coordinates of the larger ship. The navigation computer showed that they were relatively close to Hapes. _"I guess I'll be paying a visit to Tenel Ka," _he thought.

"_Better call ahead, Hapans are paranoid." _he typed a message and sent it.

"Now, mister bodyguard, what secrets do you have to tell me he said as he rummaged through cabinets to find what he was looking for: a stimulation shot to wake him up, and truth serum too get some answers.

~.~.~.~

Jaina woke up from a fitful sleep. Sun was streaming from a window on to her face. She squinted and stretched before tugging the blanket back up under chin. She closed her eyes again. Then she remembered. Her lashes fluttered open again. She glanced over at the dresser, and her eyes focused on the small, glittering object on top of it. She slid out of bed and slipped her engagement ring on her finger. A smile adorned her face as she gazed at the sparkling diamond. Jaina walked out into the living area of the suite she and Jolvin had been given. Her student was sound asleep on the couch. His mouth gaping open, an arm hanging off the side of the couch, a blanket tangled around him. She crept past him into the kitchenette, where she turned on the caf machine and brewed some caf for Jolvin. After, she went back to her bed chamber to get changed. Yellow Jedi robes and brown slouchy boots soon were on her body, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Jaina slipped out of the suite, down a set of stairs and into the Ennthian sunshine. A plaza lay before her. Their were cute little cafés and shops of various types along with her hotel. In the center was a large fountain. Jaina walked across the cobblestone plaza and down a street that was lined with houses. Soon she came to another plaza, except this was was not like the one she had just come out of. This one had government buildings. A smaller road branched off from this area, and she walked down it. It was long and twisting. Finally, she came to the end of it. Large, heavy, yet elegant brass gates came before a large garden. Behind it, a mansion. The front had a large stairs that led to a landing with double doors the that must have been at least four meters tall; the entrance to this lovely retreat. Over the landing was a pergola that was covered with roses. Guards were stationed on either side of the door. Jaina could see balconies, and other wings of the house behind this grand entrance. In the distance was a private beach, with a boat attached to a dock, and a hammock slung between two trees in addition to fine lawn furniture and more gardens.

_"This has got to be one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen," _Jaina thought to herself. She turned to leave. She wanted to see her fiancé before the press conference he had scheduled for today. She noticed something. On the gate, there was a plaque. It said:

"NO ENTERANCE. PRIVATE RESIDENCE OF OUR BELOVED GENERAL SUPREME."

Jaina stared at it for a moment. Zekk had mentioned that they would move into a special home after the wedding, but he hadn't mentioned it would be as beautiful as this. _"So this is going to be my home," _Jaina thought. She smiled and turned back down the road, heading back for the hotel.

~.~.~.~

_Zekk opened his eyes. It was dark. He was in a luxurious bed chamber. He got out of bed and walked down a hall and into a sitting room. It appeared to be a common area for a bedroom suite. Like the room he had awoken in, it was luxurious. He heard a cry. Not a cry of pain, or of sorrow, but the call of an infant. He followed the sound and found himself in a nursery. The cry was coming from one of two cribs. A reflex he didn't realize he had kicked in, and he grabbed a pacifier from a nightstand and placed it in the baby girl's mouth. Above the cradle, the name 'Mara' was spelled out in a mobile. He went over to the other crib. A baby boy slept peacefully in it. He also had a mobile above him, except his spelled out 'Jacen'. Zekk was about to leave when he noticed a holo album on the same nightstand from which he had grabbed the pacifier. He took it, and settled down in the sitting room. It was a baby book. The first things that he saw were what appeared to be clips from an ultrasound. There was a caption._

"_Jacen and Mara- 5 months along"_

_ Zekk flipped the page, and other holos flickered to life. The first was a very pregnant Jaina. She was smiling. The caption read:_

"_Jacen and Mara- 8 months along"_

_ So the twins were Jaina's children. And the father was... The next holo answered the question. It showed Jaina on the same day sitting in Zekk's lap. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. The fingers in his opposite hand were laced through Jaina's, and their hands were resting on the side of her belly. His forehead gently rubbed against hers. Zekk smiled at the caption:_

"_Zekk's already a good daddy."_

_ After that page was a shot of Jaina in a private room in a hospital. On one side of the bed, there were medical staff. Jaina lay on the bed. She smiled, but something in her eyes told him that she was not feeling comfortable when the holo was taken. _

"_Jacen and Mara- the last day"_

_ The page after showed Jaina and Zekk cuddled together in an over sized chair. Jaina had a blanket over her lap, and Zekk was beside her. Jaina looked exhausted, and Zekk looked relieved. Each held a small bundle in their arms. The caption was short:_

"_Getting acquainted" _

_ There were several pages after words filled with holos of him, Jaina and the twins. One particularly tugged at his heart. It was just him holding Mara. She was sleeping, and he looked like he didn't even realize the shot was being taken. He was stroking her small cheek._

"_Daddy's little girl has already got Zekk wrapped 'round the finger."_

_ The rest of the book was holos of the babies with various relatives and friends of the family like Jag, Tenel Ka and both Jaina and Zekk's apprentices, or the twins at a special event. In amongst the family holos were news article with headlines like:_

"_GENERAL SUPREME ZEKK JAUNTER AND WIFE JAINA WELCOME TWINS" and_

"_THIRD GENERATION OF TWINS: LUKE AND LEIA, THEN JACEN AND JAINA, NOW MARA AND JACEN."_

"_IT'S A BOTH FOR ZEKK AND JAINA JAUNTER."_

_ After were blank pages, presumably to be filled by holos of birthdays, holidays and things like that. Zekk shut the album, and returned it to its place in the nursery. He stopped to kiss each of the twins before retiring to the bedchamber he awoke in, where he now noticed Jaina was laying as well. He quietly slipped back under the covers and closed his eyes._

_ "Zekk" came Jaina's voice, softly as she stroked his hair. Zekk smiled._

_ "I'm not awake" he replied playfully. She rubbed his back with a chuckle._

_ "C'mon Zekk, wake up," she said._

~.~.~.~

Jaina knocked softly on the door to Zekk's suite. Myka answered the door and grinned at her.

"Master's not up yet," she said.

"Then I'll get him up," Jaina replied with a mischievous smirk. She crossed the parlor and went into his bedroom. He was asleep. She knelt beside his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Zekk," she said said.

"I'm not awake," came his slurred and muffled reply. She chuckled, and rubbed his back.

"C'mon Zekk, wake up." He finally lifted his head. The pillow had creased his cheek, his hair was rumpled, and he looked disoriented. Jaina smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Mornin'" he mumbled. "Can you leave so I can put some clothes on?" he asked innocently. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sure." Jaina went back out and closed the door behind her. Several minutes later, he emerged, dressed, and with his hair in place. He also looked slightly more awake.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she replied. "C'mon, I'm taking my favorite fiancé out for breakfast, then you got to get ready for your press conference."

"Oh yeah, that. Breakfast sounds good. Myka, don't mess anything up." The apprentice gave him a shocked look.

"Who _me?_" she questioned. He wrapped an arm around Jaina's shoulders and headed out the door with her. They settled in a nearby café, and ordered breakfast and caf, then started talking about the wedding.

"Jaina, do whatever will make you happy for the ceremony and reception. There's a few Ennthian traditions that should be observed, but they're relatively small things. But I want to surprise you with our honeymoon. Would that be okay with you?" Zekk asked.

"I guess. But you have got to do something for me first," she answered.

"What?" She smiled at him mischievously.

"Kiss me." He grinned.

"Gladly."

**Author's note: So I know, another long break between chapters. This was a long chapter! I was on a trip... and will be next week too. But I'll try to get at least one more chapter up before I leave again :) JAG IS BACK! I feel bad, I almost forgot about him :O... sorry Jag! I really loved writing Zekk's dream in this chapter :) I love babies and little kids :D not in a creepy way, though... I'm wondering if this will end up being longer than a trilogy... it might just be a series... hmmmm. Who knows. Read and review! Anyway, Rock on Dudes and Dudettes!**

**L3VE, Bethany.**

**P.S. Weird lil request. Tell me if in my signature, Love has the little backwards arrow thingy before the 3 or not... its supposed to be a heart instead of an "O"...**

**another authors note!**

**HOPEFULLY UPCOMING FANFICS! :O**

**At the end of my one shot, "Baby, Just Say Yes" (Read and review that if you haven't already, BTW), I said I would write a songfic based on "Treasure" by Flyleaf. I dunno if I'm gonna do that or not... I very loosely based the last chapter off of it, so I might not :/ But, some songfics I'm thinking about doing (Not all of them are Star Wars)**

**VicTORIous-**

**Honey and The Bee by Owl City**

**premise- just a cute little story about Tori and Beck on a date**

**Deer in The Headlights by Owl City**

**premise- Sinjin contemplates why women act the way they do... (this one may be funnier than my others)**

**Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K**

**Andre needs a date**

**Live It Up by Group 1 Crew**

**the gang are glad for the weekend**

**Star Wars-**

**Monster by Skillet**

**premise- Jacen thinks about his turn to the dark side. (Legacy Of The Force era)**

**Sometimes by Skillet **

**premise- Zekk wonders if he made the wrong choice. (Young Jedi Knights era)**

**According to You by Orianthi**

**premise- Jaina realizes what Jag thinks of her, and what Zekk thinks. (New Jedi Order era)**

**Courage by Orianthi ft. Lacey from Flyleaf**

**premise-The Myrkr strike force learns what courage is (NJO era)**

**Hero by Skillet**

**premise- Jaina realizes that sometimes, even the sword of the Jedi needs a hero.**

**Stories (Down To The Bottom) by Superchic[K] and TobyMac**

**The Alema Rar task frce thinks about their pasts (LOTF era)**

**Unbreakable by Fireflight**

**Zekk gets a second chance (YJK era)**

**Falling Inside The Black by Skillet**

**Jacen's feelings when Tenel Ka turns on him**

**H.I.V.E.-**

**Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

**Otto hears voices in his head.**

**Yours to Hold by Skillet**

**Laura tells Otto how she feels.**

**AND MAYBE OTHERS... You guys tell me which ones you think could be interesting, don't worry if you haven't heard the song. Just look at the premise, and maybe search for the song on YouTube later...**


	4. Tenel Ka and Jag

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and original characters/ships/settings etc. If anything is similar to something you have written, it is purely coincidental.**

"Why did you take me?" Jag asked the tied up man on the floor. The man had been given truth serum, but was somehow fighting against it.

"I said why did you take me!" Jag asked again, raising his voice. The man glared at him. When he didn't answer Jag slammed his fist into the man's cheek.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Daala!" the man finally spat out. So Jag's suspicion had been accurate, Daala was involved. "She told me to do it. She said you were getting too powerful, and she wanted to keep you out of the way. I was just supposed to keep you stunned until further notice."

"And how long was I stunned?" Jag asked.

"Three months."

_"Three months?"_ Jag was shocked he was expecting several days, maybe even a week or two. Not a quarter of a standard year. Jag's thoughts were interrupted by beeping in the cockpit. They would be coming out of hyperspace into Hapan space in about an hour.

"You've been most helpful," Jag stated before he stunned him. He took his own clothing back, and dressed the man in some sleepwear he had found on board. The Head-of-State threw the clothes in the laundry unit, and headed to the refresher for a sanisteam and a shave. When he looked presentable, he went back to the cockpit and awaited instructions for landing the ship.

~.~.~.~

Queen Mother Tenel Ka walked gracefully down the hallway of the palace in which she lived. She was wearing dark, polished boots, white trousers, a light gray shirt, and a darker gray coat with gold details. The left arm of the jacket was tailored to fit her amputated arm. Her red hair was fastened into a loose, yet elegant braid that fell over one shoulder. She was flanked on either side by female security guards. Her ensemble filed into a waiting room, where there were more security guards, along with Head-of-State Jagged Fel and an unconscious man in pajamas. Fel bowed.

"Your Highness," he greeted politely.

"Head of State Fel. Please, sit. What brings you here at such short notice?" The two sat facing each other, and another five guards slipped into the room. Jag shifted awkwardly. She understood why. Recently, Hapes and stopped assisting the Galactic Alliance to the point where the two governments were enemies. Although in all technicalities, they were neutral, their was still some hostility. But Jag was an old friend, and she would be as welcoming as was allowed. Jag recounted his kidnapping, which Tenel Ka had heard about, and then explained his escape and what his kidnapper had told him.

"Queen Mother, I hate to ask a favor, but I must. I am hoping you could hold this man," he gestured to the sleeping man on the floor. "...In one of your more, hidden holding cells." The Fountain Palace was infamous for having many hidden holding cells in it. "I want to investigate without Daala knowing to much, so I'm hoping you may be able to hide me as well." Tenel Ka considered his request.

"Fel, I will grant you're request." She turned to the guards that flooded the room. "Take Mr. Fel's kidnapper to a secure location." About half of them left, dragging the unconscious man behind them. "Fel, come with me." She arose, as did Jagged, and they left the room, flanked by guards. They wound their way through the corridors of the palace until they arrived at one specific door. Tenel Ka keyed in an access code, and they went inside. "Welcome to your quarters. The suite was relatively small, but well decorated. It was also windowless. Tenel Ka proceeded to show him the refresher, bedroom, sitting area, as well as a hidden escape route. "This is the most secure guest suite the palace has. Only my own quarters are more secure. I think you will find it comfortable here, but is there anything you will need?"

"Well, a change of clothing could be good..." Jag mentioned.

"I will have a servant come and fit you for clothing within the hour. There will be guards posted outside your door. Let them know if you need anything else. With that, she left.

~.~.~.~

"Mister Fel? I'm here to fit you for some clothes." The servant stood in front of him. She was a tiny older woman with tan, wrinkled skin, dark, gray-streaked hair, and a heavy accent. She wore a very plain, slightly frumpy blue dress, black shoes, and a little white cap on her head.

"Yes ma'am, of course," Jag responded. She nodded and proceeded to measure him. "I really don't need a custom suit. Even second hand clothing is fine." The diminutive woman looked at him, appalled.

"Oh no sir! No no no no. Queen Mother's orders. You are to receive the finest treatment."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! But nothing! No, no, no, no NO! You are only a man! You take what is given to you!" Jag was beginning to realize that the woman's favorite word was "no." Realizing he would be getting custom suits whether he liked it or not, he sighed and allowed her to continue measuring.

"What is your favorite color? I need to know for your clothing."

"Whatever is most convenient for you." The grouchy lady glared at him. "Fine. Whatever you think would look best." She narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded.

"Favorite material?" she questioned as she scribbled notes in a notebook.

"Something practical that I can move easily in." She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Could have just named a material. But of course-" she sneered. Now this old bat was getting on Jag's last nerve. She needed to be bumped back down into place.

"No! No no no no NO! No Buts! But nothing! You do sewing and measuring job, and I do shooting and flying job." She slapped him upside the head.

"I will be back in a few hours with a suit you can wear to dinner with the esteemed Queen Mother and Jedi Solo."

"Jedi Solo? As in Jedi Jaina Solo or Jedi Leia Solo?" Jag questioned

"Jedi Jaina Solo, If I heard correctly."

"Well, what is she doing here."

"I dunno. I think it's some political thingamajig." She shuffled through the door without a goodbye.

~.~.~.~

Jag walked the halls towards Tenel Ka's private dining room in a new suit. It was dark gray with a slight shimmer to it, but nothing too outrageous. It was breathable and comfortable, and the workmanship was amazingly well done. He had thanked the grumpy seamstress, but she just gave him a "Humph!" and shuffled out. Jag nodded at the guards beside the doors, and they permitted him entrance. Inside were Jaina and Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka was wearing the same as earlier, and Jaina was wearing beige Jedi robes. She was casually chatting with her red-haired friend when she noticed him. Her jaw dropped, and she ran over and embraced him, jumping up and down.

"Jag! Oh gosh! Where were you? Are you all right? Why didn't you message to tell us you're all right? We were all so worried! We-"

"Jaina, there is a reason for your lack of knowledge on the situation, but that will soon be discussed. Please, both of you, sit, and we will eat." They sat at the table and enjoyed the gourmet meal, over which Jaina was brought to speed on Jag's situation.

"Jaina, you must understand, Daala and the other members of the government can not know about my whereabouts."

"Yes. But my family, apprentice and fiancé would sure like to know what happened to you. Like I said earlier, we've been worried sick." Fiancé? How much had Jag missed while knocked out?

"Since when have you been engaged?" Jag asked.

"Only a few weeks. He-" she stopped short. "I didn't tell you! Zekk is back!"

"He is? How is he? Where was he?" Jag exclaimed. Jaina excitedly them both about Zekk's return and recovery.

"Well this is great! I wish you had brought him, I would very much like to see him," Jag stated.

"I'll send him down to say hi some time after the wedding," Jaina said.

"Speaking of which, you haven't told me who gave you that ring," Jag said.

"Oh yeah. Zekk."

"Of course!" Jag said.

"Finally!" Tenel Ka exclaimed, and gave one of her rare smiles. "I am very happy for both of you," she said.

"As am I," Jag said. Jaina blushed.

"Chit-chat aside, I did come here for a specific reason," Jaina said, changing the subject. "I obviously didn't expect to see Jag here, but I'm glad he is. He could benefit from the information I have. Jag vanished around the time Zekk came back. We were the ones to discover your disappearance when we came to visit. The authorities checked it out and claimed they found no evidence, so we were given permission to conduct our own investigation. Ultimately, we found a very well hidden camera with evidence that proved you had been kidnapped. We brought it to Daala and she claimed that the government had to stay out of the matter, even though we had proof of what was clearly a very serious issue," Jaina explained.

"Well, as I said earlier, I did find out that Daala was behind this, and wanted me out of the way because I was to much of a 'threat,'" Jag added.

"Yes. And that information is more valuable than I can express, and I will say in a minute how so. Anyway, Zekk had some visitors from Ennth. You know, tiny, backwater system, Zekk's home planet? Yeah, well they came and asked him to overthrow their messed up ruler, and then rule in his place. So Zekk, Me, and our apprentices-"

"Wait. I know you had an apprentice. Zekk has one too?" Jag interrupted.

"Yes. Now shut up and let me finish," Jaina answered. "We were talking, and Zekk spelled out a plan. At first, it sounded insane, but then again, when have Zekk and I decided to not do something just because it sounded insane?" The two members of Jaina's audience murmered and nodded. "Anyway, we decided to go for it. This was his plan: He would take over Ennth, and then start making alliances with other systems. Powerful systems, and then other backwater systems. A lot of them have some of the best kept secrets of the galaxy. Like mineral resources. Ennth has amazing candidates for officers. They not only can fight well, but they're insanely smart and loyal. Create a new government that could rival the GA, and eventually, overthrow the imperials that are running them. So I'm here to ask if Hapes will join us." Tenel Ka sat, thinking for a moment.

"Jaina, you made a point earlier. You said that you and Zekk often embark on missions that sound like a mental asylum patient came up with. It's true. But I sort of miss doing those with you. What do you want out of Hapes?"

"Well, first of, finance could be good. The other thing is something I really think you'll really like. You're the best warrior Zekk and I have have ever met. We want you to train the troops." Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow.

"There is no doubt that I feel more than competent in my ability to do that, nor is there any doubt in the fact that I would highly enjoy that, but training a whole army _and_ running the whole Hapes consortium? I am thinking it may be unrealistic."

"I may have a solution." Tenel Ka and Jaina looked at Jag, who had spoken. "I could assist with the troops. You and Zekk both know how I handle a blaster, and since I'm already wrapped up in this, I may as well help out." Jaina looked at Tenel Ka.

"I know Zekk would not be opposed to this arrangement, just as long as Jag stays out of the way when Zekk's in a bad mood. Jag knows all to well how that goes." Jag rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It's up to you, Ten," Jaina directed at the Queen Mother.

"Who else has agreed to be involved in this little plan of yours?" The red-haired woman asked.

"Well, Tahiri has taken over what little government is on Tatooine along with a woman who just calls herself Blaze. We're going to use the ship yards there, and they're recruiting some scum for you to whip into soldiers, if you decide to, of course. Their also recruiting the Jawas to help by collecting metal. The Mandalorians are in. They're providing ships, armor and some soldiers. Actually, they are working on a beskar-durasteel alloy so the armor will be cheap, but durable. The Corellian system is also providing ships and soldiers. My dad, Wedge Antilles, and Syal Antilles are going to be training the pilots. Kamino is going to help with production of armor of various items, and possibly some cloning. We're not sure if we'll need clones or not. We have some very little-know systems too, but thats all the main ones." Tenel Ka was silent for a moment.

"You seem to be well on you're way. I suppose Hapes can offer assistance as well, since Jag has agreed to lend some aid. I may also be able to get Dathomir to join you. Dathomiri warriors on a mission are nothing to be trifled with."

"And because you're one of my oldest friends, I know that very well. Welcome aboard."

**Author's Note: So you can see this book is more complex than its prequel. Also, I've been trying to get the chapters longer, just because I luvz y'all so much :) Other News: There is a possibility that I will be starting another JZ multi-chapter story that is completely unrelated to this. (Don't worry, I'd still finish this) Not completely sure if I will do it or not. Basically, the plot would be... **

** Jaina is married to Jag and is pregnant. Jag suddenly dies, and she miscarries. Soon, his will surfaces and it has a bizarre request: If Zekk is married, he has to choose an honorable man to marry Jaina. If Zekk is single, He has to marry Jaina. Jaina is still completely heart broken over the loss of Jag and the baby, but she marries Zekk anyway. **

** Throughout the course of the story, it is mostly them trying to make it work. The story would definitely be more of a drama, and would probably be rated T. The plot might get changed too, I was thinking of an interesting twist of Zekk adopting Jag's kid and raising it like his own son. Doesn't really matter anyways, 'cuz I don't even know when/if I'm gonna write it... LMK whatcha think. Also in the news, I had to edit all three of my song fics (Two NJO, one VicTORIous). Someone told me that if I didn't take the lyrics out, they would report my account, and that could get it taken away... So I took the lyrics out and changed them to "Inspired by" instead of "Set to." Same stories, though...**


	5. QUICK NOTE TO READERS

**A note to the people following my stories _Siblings and Secrets _and_ New Rankings and New Beginnings,_**

**Hey Guys!**

**Don't worry, I AM going to finish these Stories, (even if I die trying!)**

**I just wanted to let y'all know that It MIGHT be a few more days, but both are in progress.**

**See, I don't have time to work on this tonight, and my cousin will be here from tomorrow night to **

**Sunday night. (Maybe I'll have her help me... she likes both Star Wars and Victorious...)**

**So see ya soon!**

**By the way! While you're waiting, check out _Life After Wedding Bells_ by S. B. Smiley. I love this story, right now, I think it's my favorite one on Fanfic... **

**NOTE TO _New Rankings and New Beginnings_ readers...**

**What happened to my reviewers? Furyan Jedi 13 and Blaze... you guys still alive? It's taken so **

**long to update this because I didn't get ANY reviews on the last chapter...**

**Rock On, Dudes and Dudettes! **

**LOVE, Bethany :)**


	6. The Plan

**I'M BACK! **

**DISCLAIMER: IF IT AIN'T ON WOOKIEPEDIA, IT'S MINE. OTHERWISE, IT AINT.**

The maroon saber arched above Myka's head as she twirled it in a circular motion, then she brought it down, hard, towards her opponent. Zekk blocked it with a strong upward stroke, his cyan blade creating a bright streak in the air. He then stretched out with the force and lifted the young apprentice high into the air by telekineses. She struggled. Myka was in no danger, she was simply suspended in air. She tossed her lightsaber towards her master, forcing him to break his concentration to defend himself. He released his grasp on her, and she fell to the ground, using her Jedi abilities to cushion her fall. Summoning her weapon back to her, she lept at her master, and the two fought vigorously for several minutes. Jolvin had been sitting under a nearby tree watching this sparring match go down. He was beginning to get bored. Time to rattle a stick in the kowakian monkey-lizard's cage. He grabbed his own saber, and joined the fight, not siding with either of them. A big grin adorned his slim face. Myka kicked him in the thigh, causing him to stammer back, but he wasn't giving up just yet. He ran and sprang on Zekk's back, startling the Jedi Knight. Myka grinned and held her blade mere centimeters from stomach. He nodded in approval, then went to sit where Jolvin had been moments earlier. Myka ran towards him, and soon a flurry of crashing sounds accompanying the light show of swinging lightsabers rang out through the clearing. Jolvin darted to the side. He was more agile and fast than Myka, but she was very good with strategical things and leadership. In this way, their talents complimented each other. Myka spun to avoid a hit from the lethal blade of light. Jolvin tackled her. Who needed gracefulness at a time like this anyway? He pinned her down and pointed his blade at her throat. A smirk covered his face.

"I won," he gloated.

"Get off me!" Myka said shoving him off her. She picked herself up and brushed herself off.

"Myka, you're covered in dirt. Oh wait, that's because I won," Jolvin said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up," Myka grumbled.

"Master Zekk, you're apprentice is a sore loser," Jolvin called. He like riling her up.

"Jolvin, quit getting Myka worked up into a tizzy, that's my job," Zekk responded, smiling.

"But you rile up Master Jaina all the time!" Jolvin protested. Zekk raised his eyebrow.

"If you want to be close friends with Myka for twenty-five years, fight wars with her, meld your brain with hers then have to go through rehab with her to untangle your brains, go missing for a year so she freaks out, and then get her to agree to marry you, _then_ you can rile up Myka as much as you want," Zekk responded. Jolvin's face turned red. Myka laughed. "Speaking of Jaina, she'll be touching down any minute now. I promised we would meet her at the landing pad." He got up and the three walked back towards Ennthian civilization. Soon, the sandstone building and cobble-stone plazas came into sight. Jaina's stealth X had already landed, and she was busy shutting down the fighter craft. She looked up at them as they approached.

"You're late," she said, putting her hands on her hips and stepping up to Zekk.

"You're early," he replied, crossing his arms and stepping closer.

"Hmm, maybe I am," she said as she reached up to kiss him in greeting. Zekk kissed her back, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How did it go?" he asked. Jaina grinned.

"Let's go inside and talk," Jaina said as she hugged him around his waist. Soon the two were seated in the living area of Zekk's quarters.

"So Tenel Ka says Hapes will help, and she will try to get Dathomir to donate some warriors," Jaina said.

"Great. Did she agree to train soldiers?"

"She doubted being able to juggle both her responsibilities as Queen Mother and training legions of soldiers. So someone is going to assist her with the trainings." Zekk raised an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" he asked, concerned. Jaina's grin got bigger.

"Jag," she said.

"As in Jagged Fel?" Zekk asked.

"The one and only," Jaina proceeded to tell him about what she had learned. "...and he wants you to visit him after the wedding," she concluded.

"Screw that. He's going to be my best man," Zekk exclaimed.

"If you do that, it will have to be a small, private wedding," Jaina stated thoughtfully.

"I would prefer that, actually. But, really, it's up to you," Zekk said.

"I think that would be nice, kind of like just one last get together with only close friends and family," Jaina agreed.

"Exactly."

"So you said there were a few Ennthian traditions we're supposed to take part in. What are they?" Jaina asked.

"Well, for the General Supreme-to-be's wedding, his bride wears a military dress coat, only white instead of red. The groom wears his dress uniform. The other tradition is that the current General Supreme speaks at the ceremony," Zekk said.

"Both sound very easy to handle. Mom really wants to come plan the wedding, so I told her she could. She's coming at the end of the week," Jaina said.

"She's going to try to talk me into cutting my hair again, isn't she?"

"Probably," Jaina nodded. Zekk ran his hand through his treasured locks. Jaina smiled and snuggled against him.

"Forget about wedding panning and stuff like that. I missed you, Bounty Hunter," Jaina said. Zekk smiled at the use of his old code name. He kissed the top of her head.

"And I missed you, Sticks."

~.~.~.~

Leia, Han, Allana, and Threepio arrived as planned. Han congratulated his daughter and his soon-to-be son-in-law. He also muttered, "Hurt her, and you'll be hurting a whole heck of a lot more," to Zekk. The younger man nodded. Allana then ran straight at him and hugged him around his legs. Zekk picked the little girl up.

"Are you really going to marry Auntie Jaina?" a small mouth questioned as she scanned his face with big, gray eyes.

"Unless she changes her mind unexpectedly, yes," Zekk said as he ruffled her hair with one hand. She squealed and smoothed it back into place. Leia approached him as he put his soon to be niece on the ground. Zekk nodded to her. She pulled him into an unexpected hug.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks." Jaina tapped her mother on the shoulder, demanding a greeting. Leia gave her a similar hug to the one her fiancé received. Before long, Jaina, Zekk, and Leia were sitting around the caf table, making plans for the wedding.

"Zekk do you think you should cut-" Leia started.

"No!" Zekk exclaimed as he grabbed his hair protectively. Jaina smirked.

"Okay then, I guess Jaina will cut the cake," Leia said slowly.

"Oh, I thought you meant cut my hair," said Zekk.

"No, I was trying to say, 'cut the cake,'" Leia said.

"I see."

"Did you want to cut the cake?" Leia asked.

"I honestly don't care," Zekk said with a shrug. Leia nodded. Zekk sighed. He had been sitting there for all of about fifteen minutes, and was already bored out of his mind. Wasn't there some political speech somewhere to read, review, or memorize? Just anything but this. Jaina must have sensed this through the force.

"Hey mom, I think Zekk has to go to a political thing, or something like that." Zekk grinned at her and thanked her silently. She just smiled and nodded.

"Uhm, yeah, I've got to write a speech," Zekk said getting up.

"Oh, I can help with that," Leia said as she rose to her feet as well.

"That's okay, Mom, Zekk's got to be able to do this himself sometime. Why don't you and I go look at some dresses while he does that?" Jaina began to lead her mother to the door. She turned around and winked at Zekk. He smiled again. He liked Leia, he liked her a lot, actually. She had looked out for him in the past, she had even invited him to family get-togethers. But sometimes he just needed some space. The only exception to that was when Jaina was sharing that space with him.

~.~.~.~

**Author's note: So this was kind of a filler chapter, but I promise, the next chap will be great! :) Actually, next chapter is the one I think I've been looking forward to the most! **

**Anyway... REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS**


	7. Perfect

**Etain-Skirata: Haha, you're right! "Union" is actually one of the few Comics (of any kind) that I have read in my life. Well, Jaina was young. Maybe she just didn't remember...**

**Furyan Jedi 13: Don't worry about it, glad you're back! By the way, I didn't know you were Australian! One of my other stories has a reader in Columbia... wow I feel world famous lol! It's always really cool for me to get international readers, although I also love my fellow Americans :) **

**Still don't know what happened to Blaze... maybe the ferocious monster called "School" ate her...**

**I'M JUST BORROWING A LOT OF GEORGE LUCAS' STUFF. IN THE WORDS OF JADE-MAX, "It's George's sandbox, I'm simply wrecking the sandcastles**.**" :)**

_Jaina opened her eyes to see a pair nearly identical to hers staring back at her. The little boy had a mop of dark hair and a button nose. A grin spread across the kid's face._

_ "Hi der Mommy!" Judging by the way he was speaking, he seemed to be two or three years old._

_ "Hi, wheres Daddy?" She asked with a smile. The little boy's eyes shot back and forth._

_ "Um, He's wiv Sissy makin you a surprise. But don't tell him I said dat, I not supposed to tell you." Jaina laughed and ruffled his hair. He slipped under the blankets with her. _

_ "How did you get so cute?" she asked him._

_ "In the closet," he answered simply. Jaina laughed at his ridiculous answer. She took note of the room she was in. It was luxurious and spacious. Two large glass doors draped with curtains opened to a balcony. Jaina heard a door open, and a little girl about the same age as her son toddled in. She stopped and cocked her head at Jaina and the little boy._

_ "Jacen, Daddy's wookin' for you," she said. Shortly after she said this, Zekk walked in wearing pajamas. _

_ "Jacen, I thought you were going to help me with something," he said._

_ "Yeah, but den I decided to wake Mommy up," Jacen said._

_ "Jacen! You weren't supposed to wake her up!" Zekk said, patiently, but slightly exasperated._

_ "Just like I wasn't supposed to tell her dat you made breakfast for her?" Jacen asked innocently. Zekk rubbed his forehead. _

_ "Yeah, just like that," Zekk said as he walked out of the room, only to return moments later with a tray piled with eggs, toast, nerf bacon, and two cups of caf. He set it down on the edge of bed. "Why don't you two go find Uncle Jolvin to play with," he said to his two young children. They scampered off. "Tell me again, why did we have twins?" Zekk asked as he slipped into the bed beside Jaina. Jaina used the force to bring the tray up between them._

_ "Because we decided we want kids, and it runs in my blood," Jaina said matter-of-factly. Zekk rolled his eyes. _

_ "So why is it we decided to have another?" he asked. It was then that Jaina noticed the pretty significant swell at her belly._

_ "Because, two kids wasn't enough of an adventure." She kissed him, and he kissed her back._

_ "Happy anniversary, Jaya," Zekk said, his forehead resting against hers._

_ "Auntie Jaina?"_

"Auntie Jaina?" Jaina woke up the second time she heard her name called. Allana stood beside her bed were she was alone and definitely not pregnant, nor did she have breakfast in bed.

"What is it, Allana?" she asked.

"Grandma says you need to get up and get ready." Butterflies fluttered through her stomach. Today was her wedding day. She slipped out of her bed, immediately missing it's warmth. Walking out of the room, she found the sitting area of her suite transformed. There was the wedding dress that she had picked out with her mother a few days earlier, and the traditional coat that she would wear with it. A makeup artist was setting up a table with various cosmetics, a hair stylist was setting up a similar table near that one. A few of Jaina's bridesmaids fluttered around the room.

"I'm not putting on any dresses, or makeup, or anything like that until I have breakfast and caf," Jaina declared. Leia walked her to the kitchenette, where she produced a plate of crepes from food warmer. She set in before her daughter, and then poured her a cup of caf.

"Eat up, but do it quickly," Leia said to her before turning on her heel to talk to Tahiri; one of the bridesmaids.

"Tahiri, you better have found a pair of shoes..." Leia's voice trailed off. Jaina shrugged. It looked like it was going to be a long morning.

~.~.~.~

Zekk emerged from his sleeping quarters shirtless and yawned. "I was starting to wonder if you would sleep through your wedding," a voice said. Zekk turned to see a human man of average height with green eyes and dark hair. A scar connected his right eyebrow to his scalp. He stood with his back nearly impossibly straight, and a mostly serious look on his face. But Zekk caught the glint of humor in the man's eyes. The shorter man broke him to a rare grin.

"Congratulations, Jedi," Jag said as he moved to embrace his lost friend.

"Jagged Fel, how have you been?" Zekk asked.

"Besides being kidnapped and now hiding in a palace full of finicky Hapan women, not to bad. Given that you're about to marry the woman you've been trailing after for years, you seem to be doing well yourself," Jag said.

"Correct, apparently you do have some brains in that block of duracrete you neck holds up," Zekk shot with a smirk.

"Apparently you haven't found a filter for that gaping hole on your face."

"Seems like you never had _that_ much money as head of state. You never got your face fixed." Zekk said.

"I don't see the point in having my scar erased. I think it sets me apart," Jag said.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about your scar. I was talking about your whole head."

"Would Jaina really want us bantering on her wedding day?" Jag asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No she wouldn't, but she's naïve if she thinks it's not going to happen..."

~.~.~.~

Jaina sat in a chair. A makeup artist was brushing product on her face while a hair stylist curled her straight, brown hair. She really didn't like getting all girly-fied like this usually, but it was her wedding. It seemed like she didn't really have a choice. Oh well. The makeup artist and hair stylist finished, and Leia ushered her back into her bedchamber, where she changed into her undergarments. Her mother brought in the dress. Jaina slipped into it and waited patiently as her mother laced up the back. It brought back déjà vu; reminding her of when she was younger and was forced to attend banquets, balls, and other formal, frilly events. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, and drew in a gasp. The reality of the situation finally hit her. She was getting married. She was in the last hours of being single. Within less than ten days, her _husband_ would be in charge of a system, with her being second in command. She remembered her relationship with Zekk during and after the Vong war, but before he had disappeared. Most of it had consisted of Zekk offering himself humbly, and her figuratively slapping him in the face. He would sometimes get mad and figuratively slap her back, but often, would turn the other cheek. How many times had she just shoved him away? He had been there for her through almost everything, in fact, the only time he hadn't was during the war when he left from Hapes, but looking back, she knew he had done it so he would not have to put himself in a place where he would have to hurt her. Yet, she just kept putting him as second priority. She bit her lip. He didn't deserve her. He deserved a princess, and all she deserved was heartbreak.

~.~.~.~

Zekk stood in the chapel, a priest stood ready to wed the next General Supreme. He looked out at the small gathering of friends and family, and an overabundance of Hapan security guards. The large doors swung open, and the ceremony began. Jag, the best man, escorted the maid of honor, Tenel Ka, down the aisle. They were followed by other pairs of groom's men and bridesmaids: Avan and Blaze, Raynar Thul and Tahiri Veila, and Myka and Jolvin. The women all wore dark purple with lace gloves. The men all wore solid black tuxedos. And there she was. Han Solo escorted his daughter down the aisle. Jaina was absolutely radiant. Her gown was timeless, a simple, lace A-line dress, with the traditional coat. The veil was simple, not distracting from the minimalistic elegance of the ensemble. Han kissed Jaina on the cheek, and then stepped back. Zekk reached a hand out to take hers. She took it, and Zekk noticed that she was trembling. He took her other hand and gently squeezed them both. She was looking down. Zekk continued to gaze at her face. He watched her say "I do," very softly, and still trembling.

"…and keep her as long as you both shall live?" Zekk only heard that last bit of the question. But it didn't matter; he already knew the answer.

"By the power in me, under the law of Ennth, I pronounce this couple husband and wife."

~.~.~.~

The reception was joyful, but Zekk noticed Jaina was unusually quiet. Something was wrong. He pulled her into a hall leading away from the hall.

"Jaya, what's wrong?" he asked softly. She bit her lower lip and turned her face away.

"I don't deserve you!" she exclaimed suddenly, and surprised him by breaking down sobbing. He wasn't sure what she meant by what she said, but his wife was upset, and it was his job to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her close for several minutes, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting phrases. Finally, he pulled away to arm's length.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, brushing tears away from her face. She poured out about how she had just pushed him away for so long, but he still stayed there with her, how he always put her first but she put him second.

"Jaya, I still think I don't deserve _you, _but 'who deserves who' doesn't matter; who _loves _who is what matters, and I can tell you this much; I love you more than I can express, I always have, and I always will. You can count on that." He kissed her softly, and she kissed back, still trembling. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Feel better?" he asked. She nodded. Zekk wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the festivities.

~.~.~.~

Jaina left the building laughing. She had changed back into Jedi Robes, as did Zekk. He led her to a speeder, and they got in, driving away.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To our honeymoon, where else?" Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Where's that?" She asked. He reached over and squeezed her leg.

"You'll see soon enough."

After kilometers had passed below them, Zekk finally stopped the vehicle. He took out a blindfold and wrapped it around her head, ignoring her laughing protests. Jaina could see nothing, and Zekk had insisted that she not use the force to sense her surroundings. His arm slid around her waist as he led her somewhere. She heard rushing water, and a light mist settled on her as they walked by the sound. After that, she could hear their footsteps echoing. They stopped.

"Wait here, don't move," Zekk told her. She waited for about a minute, and then he returned, and removed her blindfold. She gasped at what she saw. They were in a cavern made of volcanic glass. A very comfortable bed had been set up, complete with chocolates on the pillows. Scented candles were everywhere, and the light reflected of the walls and ceiling of the cavern. A think, soft rug was on the floor, and behind them was a waterfall, a wall of rushing water covering the entrance to the cavern.

"Is this satisfactory, _Mrs. Jaunter?_" Zekk asked. He held a bouquet of roses for her. Jaina grinned.

"It's perfect."

**Author's note: AWWWWW! I think I started this whole series JUST so I could write this chapter! I feel like my life is complete now... at 1:40 AM... :)**

**By the way, if you're feeling sad anytime... look up the song "Hello" by Hawk Nelson. That should cheer you up. I think it's impossible to be sad when you listen to that song... Even better look up a video on youtube of them performing it live... That should not only make you feel better, but it might make you smile too :) SMILING IS GOOD FOR YA! Yes, I went and saw that band last week along with one of my all time favorite bands (Fireflight, look them up... They're awesome! Kinda like a more Gothic version of paramore... I really can't describe them other than they're unique and REALLY good, in fact, their song Unbreakable really helped me through a very tough stage of my life) **

**By the way, the whole 'How did you get so cute?' 'In the closet' thing was taken from my child hood. My family would ask me that question, and I would say that :) I also ate my lip-smackers kiddie lip glosses... I was a strange (but adorable) kid...**

**Rock on Dudes and Dudettes!**

**L3VE,**

**Bethany :) :) :)**


End file.
